Wild World
by Tarts Wardrobe
Summary: Party Monster Re-Write! It's senior year. No more screwing around. Well, maybe a little. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello, hello! I guess I can officially say that.. I'm back! It's been so long since I updated Party Monster, that I've decided to rewrite it! I wasn't so happy with it, so I've just decided to start from the beginning. It's not going to be exactly the same as the original, infact I'm thinking of making it completely different, starting with a new title! So make sure you subscribe! I can assure you! This time, I'll finish!  
Thanks!  
~ Emily

* * *

**Wild World  
**_A Party Monster Re-write_

**P R O L O G U E**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, or these characters.

* * *

Without bothering to fold anything, she shoved the entire contents of her walk-in closet into a cardboard box and taped it shut. She got up off the hardwood floor, and surveyed her decent-sized New York City apartment bedroom. Several other boxes were stacked against the wall, covering the air conditioning floor vent. No wonder it was hot as hell in there.

"Oh good, Mimi! You're nearly finished!" Satoe Tachikawa said, entering the room. She walked over to the unmade, single bed and removed the zebra print comforter and plain white sheets and folded them carefully, before placing them in another box.

"I just wish you wouldn't leave everything so last minute." She complained.

"Yeah, well I wish we didn't have to move." Mimi replied, bitterly.

"You know I can't stay with your father any longer, Mimi…"

"I get that, he's a bastard. I'm perfectly fine with leaving him. But, why do we have to leave New York? Why do we have to go back, mom?"

Satoe sat down on the undressed bed. "I thought you'd like to go back to Odaiba, Meems. You'll see all your friends; you'd be able to graduate with them!"

"They're not my friends anymore, mom."

"What happened was so long ago, Meems. I'm sure once we're back, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Whatever."

-x-

"Dude, I can't fucking believe summers done already!" Seventeen year-old Tai Kamiya said. He and his friends were at the local park, enjoying the last few days of their holiday.

"Yeah, man. I know what you mean. Feels like summer just started, and now we're back at school on Tuesday." Matt Ishida said. He pulled a small metal tin from his sweater pocket, and took out some rolling paper and weed and began rolling a joint.

Joe Kido nodded in agreement, "I can't believe we're graduating this year. It seems so unreal. We're like… old."

Izzy Izumi laughed, "Nothing gets by you Kido". He looked over Matt's shoulder and squinted his eyes. "Eh, I think you're lady is approaching."

Matt looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, it was her. Her vibrant red hair made it nearly impossible to miss her.

"Oh, shit!" He whispered. "Take this!" He shoved the joint into Tai's hands.

"Ow! Watch it, man!" Tai shouted. A small blister was appearing from the burn.

"Sorry, she just hates it when I smoke." He said, apologetically.

"You can do whatever you like, baby" She said down beside him, and placed a small kiss on his lips. "It just makes you smell disgusting".

"Sup, Sor?" Tai asked, bringing the joint up to his lips.

She placed a finger to her chin, making her look like she was thinking deeply. "Not much, except I got some interesting news from my mother this morning. News that you may particularly like, Mister Kamiya."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"Well, it turns out that our dear, sweet Mimi is coming back. Like, for good!"

"For real?!" Matt asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yep. Her mother called this morning. They're flying in on Saturday."

"We haven't seen that chick, in like five years. She's probably so hot now." Izzy said.

Sora ignored him, and looked at Tai, who seemed to be speechless. "So, Tai?"

"I can't believe it. I mean, she didn't even bother telling any of us herself?" He sounded more annoyed than angry.

"Are you really that surprised? I mean, she moved to New York without telling us." Joe remarked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she completely ignores us when she gets here."

"Yeah, ignoring is what she seems to do best, now." Sora said sadly.

-x-

After several sleepy hours, she was finally back in Odaiba. As soon as she got off the plane, and went through the terminal all sorts of memories came flooding back to her. The last time she stood in this airport, she was in tears, with pink hair and a terrible fashion sense. She definitely didn't want to be back here.

"Everything's already waiting at the house. The furniture is already all set up. You're going to love it so much, Meems! It's just so perfect!" Satoe was practically glowing with happiness, when they got into the cab and began their drive to their new house.

Mimi stared out the window, at all the familiar scenery. There, was Seaside Park, where she first met Sora. And, there was the building Tai used to live in. She wondered if he still lived there. They drove by the station where Matt's father works, where Mimi and Matt would go during boring summer days and play hide and go seek, much to the annoyance of his father and the other workers.

She unrolled the windows, and breathed in the fresh air. The smell was so familiar, and comfortable, she was almost happy to be back.

* * *

**There you are! The first chapter! I promise, this one is going to be 10x better and 10x more badass than the original! So make sure you subscribe, and review if you want more! xo**


	2. Paper Planes

**P A P E R P L A N E S**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

* * *

They had been in the cab for only ten minutes, before Satoe Tachikawa exclaimed, "Here it is, Meems! Oh just look at it! It's absolutely breath-taking!"

Mimi stepped out of the cab lazily, as her mother paid the driver. She had to admit, it was nice. It was very nice. A hell of a lot nicer than the shitty apartment they had back in New York. It was a beautiful Victorian styled house, with yellow panels, and white window frames and shutters. A porch wrapped around the front, where a white wicker bench sat, complete with turquoise pillows.

"Oh, Mimi! Don't you just love it?" Satoe gushed.

"Yeah. It really is nice" She admitted, honestly.

Satoe grabbed her daughters hand, "Let's go have a look inside!"

The inside was just as, if not more impressive than the outside. Clean, hardwood floors, large windows and freshly painted, pale, blue walls contributed to the overall niceness of it all.

Furniture had already been set up, and most of the boxes had already been unpacked by the help Satoe had hired.

"Lets have a look upstairs!" She said excitedly.

Mimi nodded and followed her mother up the spiralling staircase.

-x-

Sora sat at her desk, waiting for her laptop to turn on. She knew Mimi arrived today, and she even contemplated calling her but, what would she say? Exactly. She had no idea.

She logged onto her favourite social-networking site, and typed Mimi Tachikawa into the search bar. She waited for the page to load, and drummed her fingers on her desk.

A picture appeared, and Sora clicked it, bringing her to a whole album of Mimi's pictures. She clicked on the first, and she couldn't believe this was Mimi. Her former best friend.

Her once honey-blonde hair was now dark brown, her makeup was dark and heavy, and her once all-pink wardrobe was gone, and seemed to be replaced with semi-slutty attire.

Sora pressed the 'back' button, and clicked "Add Friend".

-x-

It was seven forty-five on Tuesday morning when Tai got to the park. Ever since sixth grade, it was their tradition to meet here before school started on the first day.

Matt, Joe and Izzy were already seated at their self-proclaimed park bench.

"Hey guys" Tai said, sitting down on the grass beside Izzy.

Matt passed him a joint, and watched as he pulled put a lighter from his pocket to light it. "Man, I can't believe we're going back"

Izzy nodded, and looked at his watch. "School starts in like, fifteen minutes, should we get going?" He took a drag on the cigarette he had in his hand.

Joe stood up, and dusted off his jeans, "Yeah, might as well."

The three others stood up as well, and began walking. They hadn't bothered driving today. The sun was up, and shining, and they wanted to soak up as much fresh air they possibly could.

Their days of relaxation and freedom were over. It was finally senior year. No more fucking around.

Well, maybe a _little._

-x-

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She looked good. Her red hair was wavy, and her bangs were pinned back. She kept her makeup to a minimum, with just a bit of brown mascara framing her beautiful, auburn eyes.

She was dressed in a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a tight-fitting black tank top, and a pair of red flats. She grabbed her school bag, and her tennis gear, and left her apartment. She carefully walked down the steps she was so prone to slipping on, and got into her red Volkswagen Beetle.

Today, she hoped, would be a good day.

-x-

The four boys went through the large, double doors. The fresh morning air was quickly replaced with the stuffy halls of Odaiba High School.

"Seniors to the gymnasium, please! Seniors to the gymnasium!" A woman said over the P.A system.

"I really don't wanna be here!" Tai groaned loudly.

"Just think, dude" Matt said, "Just ten more months, and we're free!"

"Yeah, well they better be a kickass ten months"

-x-

The gyms bleachers were pretty much empty when Mimi got there. She took a seat in one of the front most rows and prayed she wouldn't have to deal with any of them yet.

Pretty soon, the seats began filling up and she watched for any familiar faces. Than, she got a glimpse of deep red hair, followed by a head of messy brown hair, she immediately knew who it belonged to.

Just her luck, Tai and Izzy, and presumably Matt and Joe sat in the row directly behind her.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself.

"Do you think she still has pink hair?" She heard one of them say, she wasn't for sure, but it did sound like Izzy.

"Probably not. No one in here has pink hair. Except for that fat chick over there. And, I'm praying that's not her." This time she knew for sure it was Matt speaking.

The four of them laughed. Part of her wanted to turn around and let them know she was literally right under their noses, but she didn't want to have to deal with any awkwardness.

"That kinda look like her, over there? You see? The girl in the green?" That was definitely Joe.

"She's ugly as fuck, Kido. If Mimi's anything like her thirteen year old self, she's gotta' be fucking hot"

She smiled slightly. And immediately recognized this as Tai's voice.

"Is it just me, or do the girls here just keep getting trashier and trashier each year?" The girl sitting next to Mimi said loudly.

Mimi turned to look, and the girl was smirking at her. She had platinum blonde hair, and practically orange skin.

"Excuse me?" Mimi said.

"You look like a slut, new girl." She continued smirking, as her friend laughed hysterically.

Mimi rolled her eyes and turned away. "Whatever"

"You look like you belong on a street corner." She said, "Like, where are you from?"

Mimi ignored her, and began fiddling the hole of her nylons.

"Seriously, this school should, like, stop letting trash in. it's fucking disgusting. Like, I don't want to see sluts like this in my hallways, you know?"

"Yeah, it's gross." Her friend agreed. "She looks like a prostitute."

"Yolei, I already made that joke!" The girl snapped.

Yolei…? Mimi looked back at the girl, and sure enough her friend had the same, familiar violet hair. Wow, the first old friend she see's, is now a total bitch.

"What the fuck are you staring at, whore?" The blonde asked, angrily.

"Just shut the fuck up." Mimi said, relatively calmly.

"Ahah! Yes! Catfight!" She heard a boy sitting somewhere behind her shout.

"Listen you dumbass, slutty, bitch! Don't ever tell me to shut up. I can make your life miserable here, okay? You're new. No one cares about you, no one knows you. No one is going to want to get to know you, 'cause you're nothing but a whore."

"Britney, shut the fuck up. No on cares about you either."

"Not nice, Matty," She said, smiling. "Your precious Sora might get jealous if you defend this whore."

"Really what's your problem? You don't even fucking know me," Mimi said, she was really beginning to get annoyed. She thought back to what Britney had just said. Sora and Matt? Really?!

"Honey, I don't want to get to know you." Britney smirked.

"Good morning, grade twelve's! Welcome to your final year at Odaiba High School!" The gymnasium went silent. Mimi looked up at the woman in a dark gray dress, as she continued talking.

"I hope you all had a fabulous summer! But, now it's back to business! As you know, we are very intolerable against any rule breaking. As a brief reminder, here are the rules you must follow. You must follow the dress code, featured in the student handbooks you will all receive shortly. Absolutely no consumption of alcohol or drugs on school property. No smoking, fighting or sex on school property. You must respect staff, teachers and your peers. No littering on school property and no…"

"Dude, that's her! That's totally her!" Tai whispered to Matt.

"What?"

"Girl that Britney was fighting with. That's definitely Mimi! That was her voice! I know for sure!"

"That's Mimi? Dear sweet Mimi? The same Mimi who had pink hair and a pink cowboy hat?"

"Unbelievable, right?"

"Fuck yeah."

-x-

"In just a moment, you will line up at one of these five tables. Each table represents five letters of the alphabet. Go to the table that represents the first letter of your last name. You will be able to collect you class schedule, your student handbook, and your locker number and combination."

The boys watched as Mimi stood up, but they weren't the only boys watching her. It seemed nearly every boy had their eyes on her.

And Tai could understand why. She wore an incredibly short gray dress, (or maybe it was a long t-shirt) over a pair of ripped nylons, and a pair of black boots.

She walked over to the table reading last names P-T.

"Woah" Tai whispered.

* * *

**I'm going to try and get a lot of chapters done tonight. Review & Subscribe! xo**

**Song: **Paper Planes (M.I.A)


	3. She's So Lovely

**S H E ' S S O L O V E L Y**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

* * *

"Name, please dear?" A woman asked, flipping through a stack of white papers. She had a sticker on her chest reading 'Hello. My name is Mrs. Satsu'

"Tachikawa, Mimi"

"Tachikawa, Tachikawa… Here you are!" She pulled out Mimi's schedule and handed it to her.

"And here," she said, handing over what looked like a spiral notebook, "is your student handbook. And, this" she gave Mimi another slip of paper, "is your locker number and combination. Your locker is in the main foyer. Classes will be starting in thirty minutes. Have a lovely day!"

She shoved the handbook into her oversized black purse, and left the gymnasium. She walked to the main foyer, and looked down at her locker information. Locker 215…

"Oh, for fucks sake!" She mumbled, looking at her locker. It was a tiny, half locker. To make matters worse, it was the bottom half. She bent down, not caring her ass was sticking out, and twirled the lock until it opened.

"You're gonna get guys excited bending over looking all hot like that" a males voice came from behind her.

She stood up, and spun around, raising an eyebrow.

"My, my! The front of you is just as delicious as your backside."

The corners of Mimi's mouth turned up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, well you see, pretty lady. I'm new here, and I could use a little assistance in finding my classes."

"Sorry, I'm new here, too. I don't think I can be of much assistance."

"No wonder I haven't seen your beautiful face here before!"

She raised her brow, "I thought you were new?"

"Busted. I'm not new. Been here since freshmen year. I'm Davis."

-x-

"Chem first period? Fucking sucks, man" Matt complained. "I didn't even wanna take this damn course. What do you have?"

"Photography, with Hirotama. He's a dick, but it's an easy course. Taking pictures, and leaving class to go outside and shit? If I don't pass, I really am a fuck up." Tai said, smiling.

"You'll have a nice chick pool in there, though" Matt winked, "The class is like, ninety-eight percent female."

"Lucky bastard," said Izzy.

Tai smiled, and laughed. But, ever since assembly that morning, he couldn't get one particular female out of his head.

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with Sora. I haven't seen her all morning." Matt said, stuffing his class schedule into his dark jeans pocket. "See you guys at lunch?"

Izzy and Tai nodded.

"See yah."

-x-

"Guess who"

Sora felt the familiar warm hands covering her auburn eyes.

"I don't know? Who could it possibly be?"

She spun around and kissed her boyfriend passionately on the mouth.

"How's your morning, baby?" she asked, shutting her locker and gesturing for him to walk with her. He slipped his arm around her thin waist.

"Pretty good," he pulled his schedule from his pocket and handed it to her. "Anything?"

She looked over his classes, "Third period economics and fourth period hospitatlity"

"Excellent." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "What do you have now?"

"Math," she wrinkled her nose, like she was disgusted.

"You're too cute." He smiled. "Listen, I got chem, and it's all the way in the science hall and Mister Fuddi will kill me if I'm late. So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Absolutely"

With a final kiss, the two walked their separate ways.

-x-

Tai slipped in his seat for photography as Mister Hirotama was writing something on the blackboard.

Britney who had originally been seated in front of him, grabbed her books, and moved to the seat beside him.

"Hey, Tai" she whispered, seductively. "How was your summer?"

Not even a minute later, another girl was seated on his other side.

"Hey, Tai. Good summer?"

Yes, he did have that effect on girls.

"Hi, Britney. Hi, Kara. My summer was good thanks."

Normally, he loved this kind of attention. He loved flirting with the girls he really didn't care much about.

But, than she walked in.

"Excuse me," Mister Hirotama said, "you're nearly five minutes late for class."

She looked at him, and smiled coyly. "Sorry, sir."

The class watched as their teacher became flustered, and red. "No, no, it's- it's okay. Uhm, it's th- the first day. I'll let it slide, t- today."

The class laughed, silently, as Mimi took the seat Britney once occupied.

"Oh, this is way too good!" Britney whispered to herself, and pulled out her bejewelled Blackberry and began texting someone.

Tai could just make out what she was texting.

_Slut in photog class._

_Flrting w/ Hirotama._

_Dsprte whore_

He rolled his eyes and stared up ahead.

Her hair was darker now. He quite liked it. It looked, sexier. And, damn, did she have a good body.

Mimi could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned around, and found herself facing Tai. Though, he quickly dropped his glance, and became too focused with the palm of his hand.

She turned back around. Now, normally she was never one to be nervous. But, fuck! She really didn't want to have to deal with any of them so soon. Hopefully he didn't recognize her. Maybe he just thinks she's relatively good looking. Maybe he doesn't even know she's back. Perhaps she could get through the entire semester without him realizing.

"Tachikawa, Mimi?"

She raised her hand.

Fuck you, role call.

-x-

Matt could practically feel his soul being sucked out. Chemistry had got to be the most boring class ever.

Normally, the first day of school isn't even worth going. You go to class, pick a seat, get a text book or a course outline and it's done. Next class.

But, no. Not twelfth grade chemistry. Mister Fuddi was an old man, with a hardly understandable accent.

He felt like jumping for joy, when he felt the vibrations of his cell, bringing him back to reality.

_Meems in my class_

_So fkn hot_

_Shud I tlk 2 her?_

Leave it to Tai to turn into a prepubescent little girl over Mimi.

He quickly texted him back.

_Go 4 it_

He scrolled through his contact list, and selected Sora.

_Thnkin about u in chem._

_Can't wait 4 lunch_

_Luv u_

They were so cute, it was sickening.

-x-

"Now, I'm going to go make some photocopies. Please read over your camera functions sheet, and stay quiet"

The moment Mister Hirotama left, the classes volume greatly escalated.

After receive his okay from Matt, Tai was ready to speak to her. As much as Tai denied it, he always had a thing for her. It was practically a miracle that she had come back into his life.

He took a deep breath, "Hey" he whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

After a short pause, she responded.

"Hey" She had said it, but hadn't bothered turning around to face him.

"How are things?" He asked.

Another pause.

"Fine. You?"

"Come on, Meems. After all we've been through, you can't even bother turning around to have a decent conversation?"

He didn't mean to sound so annoyed.

She spun around. "Happy?"

"Extremely."

She looked at him. His hair had been cut since she last saw him, but it was still just as messy. His skin still had that beautiful natural, tan she was always so jealous of. She could make out his incredibly toned arms underneath his long sleeve, plaid, flannel shirt. His long legs were stretched out under the desk, they too were probably toned and muscular from all his years of soccer. But, they were hidden in a pair of fitted, faded jeans.

She had to admit, he was fucking hot.

"Like what you see?" He joked, noticing she had just checked him out.

She shrugged, "You're alright."

And, with that said, she spun back around.

* * *

**I know, I know! It's a lot of Tai, Mimi, Matt. I'll be adding a lot more of everyone into the next chapters! Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it so far! Review & subscribe! xo**

**Song: **She's So Lovely (Scouting for Girls)


End file.
